


oh, the things i do for you

by softtofustew



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, dowoon such a third wheel my bb, jae asks brian for help and brian complies, jaesix, sungjin is such a dad here, youtuber!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: when jae runs out of ideas for his youtube channel, jaesix, brian helps him, because brian loves jae too much. duh.





	oh, the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenuviel1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



> okay! so! this is literally the fastest i've ever worked on a fic - heck, i finished this in like two days - and the most work and research i've put into one fic. (i searched tripadvisor, various websites, excuse me but i wENT ONTO GOOGLE MAPS) so all the restaurants and places mentioned are pretty legit (i think... except for that bingsu shop)
> 
> this was also just an excuse to rewatch the jae in the life of day videos. again. 
> 
> gentle reminder: if your stomach is rumbling don't read this just yet; i recommend you to bookmark for later otherwise you'll be dying of hunger after whoops.
> 
> this one goes out to teenuviel, aka my absolute idol when it comes to day6 fanfictions, especially the jaehyungparkian ones (!!!)

park jaehyung. the face of day6. the co-host of asc. that meme twitter account. but his pride and joy certainly lies in his youtube channel - jae _six_ , creative right? - which is exactly why jae is sprawled across his bedspread groaning into his pillow, his brain fried to the legitimate max at this point.

brainstorming for video ideas is _so_ not jae’s hobby.

from the study table, brian glances up from his spiral notebook scribbled all over with lyrics after lyrics after lyrics. it’s barely july and brian is already second-guessing his lyrics for their next part of their new youth concept, like the natural composer he is. however, the occasional whine and grumble from the bed behind him isn’t going to complement his overall feng shui.

“what has become of our guitarist, jae?” brian questions, grinning as he swivels around in his chair to face jae, head still buried in the pillows.

another groan from the bed. “i’m dying, brian, that’s what. our guitarist is dying.”

“if you haven’t realised, we’re all dying. every second, brother,” brian points out, before lifting himself out of his chair and shuffling over to the bed. he plops down next to jae’s body, the bed dipping down under his weight. “what’s up?”

“everything except my brain is up,” jae babbles, before rolling over. he sighs deeply.

“how’s the channe-”

“-oh god, don’t get me started on it,” jae whines, an arm flopping over his face to cover his eyes from the light. maybe the darkness will give him a peace of mind for a bit...

brian lets out a low whistle. “that bad? your views are shooting up pretty alright-”

“-that’s the thing, bribri!” all of a sudden, jae is sat bolt upright, his arms flanking either side, waving in the air. overdramatic. “that’s the goddamned thing, my man! when you start off on youtube, you’re wishing for one more viewer, but now when you’re absolutely burned out of ideas, you’re wishing for one less viewer.” grunting, jae pulls at his hair before falling backwards to land on the bed again. “god, i’m fresh out of the oven plain and empty! no! ideas! at! all!”

brian stays silent for a bit, thinking it over. times like these remind brian that jae’s human, jae’s pent up with emotions worrying over the details, too. what with juggling the band, the media, the show, the channel… god, brian’s so glad with just songwriting all of a sudden.

he chews his lip before replying, “y’know, maybe let the fans know? take a break, man. we’re going to be promoting shoot me soon, and even if you miss uploading one video it should be fine. they should understand, right? you’re a busy man.”

“gosh, bribri,” jae murmurs, supporting himself up on his elbows. “i wish everyone were as naive as you are. my life would be so, so, _so_ much easier.”

“running out of people to collab with?” brian quizzes. sometimes when he’s on youtube, brian will click over to jae’s channel to see how he’s doing, and most of his videos are usually collabs with other korean idols. well, english-speaking korean idols, for the international fans’ convenience. and now that brian thinks about it, he finds it tough to name a korean english-speaking idol that hasn’t made some appearance on his channel, excluding a few caught up with busy schedules themselves.

“you could say that again,” jae mutters.

“running out of people to collab wi-”

“very funny, brian,” jae chuckles, before scrambling to his feet and stretching his body out. brian tries not to let his eyes run over the little trail of hair down the other’s abdomen as jae stretches, his oversized shirt lifting up a little. but they do, and brian has to look away as he feels the heat rising to his cheeks.

scratching his stomach, jae yawns. “got anyone to recommend, bribri? a bit of a lack of content here, sorry to say,” he states matter-of-factly.

“um…” it’s not like brian has that much time to scour the internet for up-and-rising korean idols lately, what with his limited free time used to eat and sleep, then repeat. (it’s a cycle he’s pretty much used to now. redundant, he knows.) “not really?”

out of the blue, brian sees - yes, he does, he’s known park jaehyung for god knows how long already - a flash of an idea flicker in the boy’s eyes, like a lightbulb clicked on over the top of an animated character. “oh. my. god. kang brian-”

“-don’t put my surname next to my engli-”

“-i have the best, the most incredible,” jae pauses to reach down and grab both brian’s hands and shake them violently, “most stupendous, most extravagant idea ever in the world of park jaehyung.”

“uh, amen?”

“for hell’s sake, younghyun! listen, oh my lord,” jae almost shrieks with excitement, almost as if he’s about to combust. (brian wouldn’t mind one bit.) “oh lordy lord, look! what language are you speaking right this instance?”

baffled, brian answers dumbfoundedly, “english?”

“exact-fucking-ly!” jae announces gleefully, almost dancing his pants off. “look! you speak english-”

“-you make me sound like a two-year-old learning the alphabet-”

“-so the international homies understand, man! and i know you! and we could, like, get together for one video, y’know? all the mydays are going to freak, all the viewers are going to freak; heck, park jinyoung himself might get up, stomp over here and ask for our signatures! brian kang younghyun,” jae sighs deeply, catching his breath, tightens his grip on brian’s hands, “will you do me the greatest honour of collabing with me in my next video on my jaesix youtube channel? please?”

brian blinks once. twice. thrice for extra measure, for just a bit more time to swallow jae’s words.

desperate, jae adds, “and i’ll pay for your iced americano every day for two weeks.”

brian remains still. thinks it over. _not enough._

“three weeks? a month? and i’ll throw in my savings for you to buy however much instant ramen you want.”

“deal.”

\---

two days later, the lights overhead flicker on at the crack of dawn. stolen from his dream - about their upcoming day6 concert, more to say - brian groans, rolling over, only to be almost smacked in the head by jae’s oversized camera.

“shit,” brian hisses, before rolling away and ducking under the blankets. _why’s he setting up so early?_ he glances over at his bedside clock and almost screeches in frustration. it’s barely 7am!

“rise and shine, buckaroo! it’s a new dawn, a new day, a new videooo,” jae singsongs at the top of his lungs, the sound bouncing off their dorm room walls. brian almost bolts straight up and slaps jae in the face out of irritation, out of lethargy. almost.

he’s nice enough not to.

“come on, briannie,” jae coos, shoving the bedspreads aside. “time to-”

“-do you even have an actual idea for this video?” brian’s deep morning voice cracks in between as he rubs the sleepiness from his eyes and focuses on jae’s face. he watches the colour, the shade of a light crimson, make its way up to fill jae’s cheeks, his ears. adorable, but brian’s definitely not in the mood for the other boy’s stupid childishness.

“you’re telling me that you practically _begged_ me on your knees to collab with you in your video and you don’t have a flipping _clue_ on what to do?” brian asks, exasperation evident in his tired tone. he sees sheepishness scribble its way all over jae’s face. “look, jae, if you don’t come up with an idea in the next twenty seconds, i’m going to turn over and go right back to sleep. spare me the extra sleep; i need it.”

seconds tick by unreasonably slowly.

“a day in the life,” jae blurts out abruptly.

_goddammit._

“a what in a what now?” brian questions, lifting his head to meet jae’s eager gaze.

“a day in the life of jaehyungparkian! let’s bring the tag back!” jae giggles, before setting his camera down and pulling out his phone from his jean pocket. brian doesn’t even need to know that jae’s on twitter, his fingers flying across the keyboard. within a moment, jae shoves the phone screen in brian’s face, the brightness positively screwing with his eyes.

“what the fu- ‘hypothetically speaking, if we were to bring back jaehyungparkian, what’s our plans for the day?’” brian reads aloud.

jae beams with pride. “don’t forget the #notforjaesix!”

a lump forms in the back of brian’s throat as he watches the likes pile up, and, more terrifyingly, the comments. ‘go on a date!’, ‘holy shit holy shit am i actually seeing this??????’, ‘OH MY GOD I CAN REST IN PEACE NOW SEE YALL SUCKERSSSS!1!1!1!1’, ‘date date date’, ‘tour arnd seoul n eat lots of good food’, ‘guitar vs bass battle’, and - brian nervously laughs at this one - ‘xxx’.

brian’s head feels lighter than usual. “huh. creative.”

“so what are our plans, baby?” jae chuckles, flopping down onto the bed beside brian and snuggling close, his long noodle arms wrapping around brian’s torso.

“um…” brian scans the comment section again. (the notifications are annoying as heck, how does jae survive goddamn?) knowing brian, his eyes seem focused on that one comment earlier.

_‘tour arnd seoul n eat lots of good food’._

“valid choice,” brian points out, and off they go.

 

**_______________**

 

“ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another jae in the life of day, what’s good? i hope y’all are enjoying your day, because look at this beauuutiful sunshine right here in seoul!”

brian tries not to burst out laughing as they stroll along a walkway in seoul, but he has to admit - summer is bubbling vividly amongst the skylines of the heart of the city, cars whizzing past them and passers-by jostling past two dudes, one with his hands awkwardly down the pockets of his ripped jeans, mask up, the other dude straight up talking to a camera. weirdos.

“aaand i’m gonna be taking you through some very delicious restaurants we have marked for you today, right here, in the heart and ‘seoul’ of south korea, haha! oh, did i say we? yeah homies, i brought along a very special, very familiar guest with me through our tour of seoul food today!”

_‘brought along’? more like dragged his ass along._

“we have - okay, legit drumroll guys - briiian!” jae singsongs, panning the camera over to brian’s face. he blinks in surprise, before grinning under the mask and waving both his hands at the camera.

“hello, how is everyone?” brian chuckles nervously. (god, how weird is this?) “i’m youngk from day-”

“-his name’s brian,” jae suddenly interjects nonchalantly, winking in brian’s direction - thank god for the mask, otherwise brian’s pretty sure byron will see his blush and add something meme-worthy in when jae sends it to him for editing. “yup, we’re bringing back jaehyungparkian!” he announces cheerfully, all the while wrapping his free arm around brian’s shoulders. “not that it was, well, dead anyways. we’ve just been super busy and everything, so we’ve recently started preying on food, and y’all know how much our boy here is craving ramen.

“but enough chitchat! we’re going to take you - to our first stop, nagomi ramen, here in seogyo-dong, seoul!”

with that, jae stops rolling, and heaves a sigh as he puts the camera down. “god, okay, bring out that google maps on your phone, and let’s head over there.”

sighing, brian punches in his password and types in the location. he checks the map, confusement etched all over his face as he tries to read the directions, (bottom line: he’s not all that great with directions) before clicking his tongue. “so we have to take the train to donggyo-ro sageori, then walk about five minutes to there.”

“goddamn,” jae whistles low. “well, let’s get it, bribri!”

 

**_____________**

 

the train is unreasonably crowded to the brim with passengers, but maybe it has something to do with there being - like jae mentioned - beautiful sunshine in seoul this morning that has led to everyone breaking out in tees and shorts, taking a breath of the city air. the two manage to squeeze into a compartment, arm-to-arm, jae’s camera taking up majority of their limited space.

“are you filming us on the train, jae?” brian asks, judging openly as jae begins rolling.

“and here we have two tall giants stuck in a train with a bunch of commuters,” jae announces, chuckling a little and letting the camera roll for a bit, before bringing it down to expose both of their chins. brian yanks his mask down a bit to stick his tongue out at the camera, but before he realises, jae leans over and quickly makes a kissy noise near brian’s right ear, his chapped lips grazing slightly over the ear.

embarrassed, brian hisses, “stop. goddammit, jae.”

“love ya too, boo,” jae whispers back, giggling as he blows a heart in brian’s direction, leaving him rolling his eyes, then stops filming. he knows how much publicity that’s gonna get when the video gets put up in two weeks’ time.

meanwhile, brian tries to ignore his heart pumping faster than normal under his ribcage. _oh, the things i do for you._

 

**______________**

 

the aroma of soup and ramen - oh god, ramen - tingles their senses, greeting them with open arms as the two bandmates push the door open to reveal a small but quaint restaurant tucked away in a quiet corner of an alleyway. lights gleam overhead cheerfully, shedding light on several patrons already slurping away at their noodles. a waitress, all bright eyes and warm smile, greets them with a jovial “annyeong!” before leading them to two vacant seats.

“alright, and we here,” jae announces to the camera, fumbling for the menu with his free hand. noticing his struggle, brian takes the menu and flattens it out for both of them to read. “thanks a bunch, bribri. now, let’s see what we got here… brian, why don’t you read out the options? the camera’s in the way.”

rolling his eyes, brian sighs but does as asked. the two discuss about what to order, arguing over which ramen to get. (“let’s go spicy together, brian.” “but i want the nagomi ramen-” “-fine, but order a side of gyoza for me, will you?”) within a few more minutes, the dishes are served, and immediately brian is awoken by the aroma of the tonkatsu broth, clicking his chopsticks together and in an instance, is digging into the bowl.

“woah, woah! brian!” jae chuckles, his laugh hearty and infective. “i haven’t even taken a shot of the noodles yet, the viewers gotta see what we eat!” brian pouts, and jae laughs harder, because brian pouting is next to the most adorable thing he’s seen - other than that youtube video dowoon sent him of a cat getting scared by cucumbers, though - before zooming in on the steaming bowl.

“look at that beaut… okay, now you can eat.”

jae sets the camera down to film them as they take up their chopsticks and dig in. whilst jae preens all properly as he takes a sip of the soup, brian beside him almost engulfs the bowl, slurping up the noodles as if he’s catching his train in the next three minutes.

upon realising his bandmate almost gobbling the entire bowl up, jae laughs, the soup almost flying out his nostrils. “brian, brian, slow down! this ain’t a mukbang!” he chuckles, patting brian’s shoulder.

brian glances up from the bowl, rolls his eyes, and continues eating, though at a noticeably slower rate.

they finish up quickly, and as they ease out of it, jae takes up his camera once more and pans it over to brian. “brian, rate that ramen outta ten, one being ‘we ain’t coming here anymore’ and ten being ‘baby this is heaven i’m comin’ here every day’, capiche?” jae voices over, grinning widely.

“seven. i think i’ve had better in kyoto.”

“obviously,” jae teases, before panning the camera over to himself. “i think that’s an eight point three for me, folks-”

“-what’s with the point three-”

“-the gyoza was just a teeny tiny bit overcooked,” jae reasons.

“huh.”

after paying - it’s on jae, by the way - they head out into the afternoon bustle of seoul. just as jae opens his mouth to say something, brian tugs on the sleeve of his oversized tee, almost causing the camera to topple to the ground.

“steady, brian! this camera cost half my life savings!” jae overdramatically states, brushing imaginary dust off it. “what in the heck is so dang life-threatening?”

turning to face jae, brian’s eyes light up eagerly. “can we eat dessert?” he asks like a gleeful child. to clear jae’s confusion, brian gestures to the patbingsu shop just a few shops away, the sign beaming overhead like an orb. when jae glances back at brian, his eyes, his smile, and who can say no to that face? no one, that’s it.

before jae realises, they’re already entering the shop, empty due to the fact that most people are still in the midst of eating lunch. the warmth of the shop embraces them as they’re brought to a window seat, overlooking the street outside, people milling about quickly.

jae fumbles with the camera. “and where are we now, brian?” jae quizzes, pointing the camera to face brian, who’s agonising over the menu.

“um, a bingsu shop just outside nagomi ramen. dessert,” brian answers hastily, before lifting the menu to wave to the camera.

after selecting a bingsu, jae pans the camera over to brian. “small talk, brian. where are we heading after this dessert of yours?”

“well,” brian swipes across his phone screen, tapping into his notes for the day. “i planned for us to walk around gwangjang market for a bit, then i marked us out for myeong-dong. the reason we didn’t go there in the afternoon is because it’s recommended to go to at night for all the street food, too. i’ve marked out a korean barbeque place for us, then we’ll meander through the streets to find-”

“-who uses the word _meander_ anymore?”

“me,” brian interjects, before clearing his throat. “oh, look, our bingsu,” he points out, all the while trying to mask his excitement, but it’s rather evident brian’s elated to try it out. spoons are laid before them, and jae has to steal them away before brian can dig into the masterpiece.

“wow, look at that,” jae coos. “brian, give an intro to this baby.”

brian nods. “basically, this is like your typical patbingsu: shaved ice with red bean paste, condensed milk, rice cakes, jellies, and- oh, i think that’s some sort of fruit syrup they topped it with,” he relays, checking out all sides of the glutinous dessert all the while to make sure he has all the contents covered.

“okay, baby, we are eating this up!” jae announces joyously, setting the camera down properly before handing a spoon to brian, and the two boys devour the dessert right away, ooh-ing and ah-ing over how sweet it is, how cold it is, how perfectly it melts in their mouths.

“god,” brian mumbles in between mouthfuls, before setting his spoon down. “i need to take a breather.”

jae erupts into peals of laughter. “rate it!”

“a solid eight point five.”

“high standards,” jae sniffs. “nine for me. now, we gotta hustle, my brother! next stop: gwangjang market!” he covers the camera lens. (probably some professional edit cut to the next scene, brian thinks.)

“we have to take the train for about ten minutes to jongno 4-ga, then walk to the market,” brian informs.

“man, how many trains are we even taking?” jae grumbles.

 

**______________**

 

this time, the train isn’t so crowded, so the pair of them pile into two seats against the window, and they gaze out the window opposite them as the world passes them by in a blur. brian’s slightly surprised that jae hasn’t taken up his camera to speak into it again when he feels a head leaning onto his right shoulder. a wave of red crashes over brian’s face, hot and brooding, as his heart begins its race for a non-existent finish line. again.

all over again.

 _how many times will this happen?_ brian wonders, as he carefully sets his hand atop jae’s own left hand, his fingers long, slender, skin calloused from guitar-playing, some areas of skin flaking. _still pretty._ brian fits his palm in jae’s gently, trying not to wake his bandmate as he feels the heat radiating from his body, his hand.

they fit well, hand-in-hand.

 

**_______________**

 

unbeknownst to jae, brian kisses jae’s cheek. he knows it’s futile, useless, but. just because.

a secret only the universe knows.

 

**_______________**

 

jae awakens with a bit of drool past his lips. he groans, stretching his body out languidly, before realising that the next stop is theirs. quietly, he wipes at the drool and wakes brian. “bribri. we’re almost there.”

a fake-sleeping brian fake-wakes up and fake-moans. “oh, already? okay.”

they get off, and walk up steps to the surface again; greeted by a different atmosphere. every alley is tucked with shops and cafes and restaurants of all kinds. the mid-afternoon sun shines down with a sort of gleam, enveloping the city as the two weave through the alleys, speaking into the camera and cracking jokes along the way to keep the synergy of the video-in-making up and running.

as they near the market, all sorts of culinary smells waft in the air around them, drawing them closer to the small throng of people winding through the market. jae chuckles as they try and maneuover their way through the narrow alleys in between the stalls. pots boil, pans fry and food displays. jae lifts his camera up to face them, all the while ensuring not to knock someone in the head with it.

“we’re here in gwangjang market, and look at all this foood!” he exclaims, joyful. “we’ve got tons of street food to try out here - our afternoon snacks, folks, and - brian?”

in a split second he realises that he’s lost brian, and jae inwardly groans, setting the camera down and scanning his surroundings. he soon finds brian already waiting in line for tteokbokki.

“brian! stop ditching me for food, will you?” jae protests when he catches up to his friend.

brian shrugs. “sorry. the line was getting long.”

“fine, but can you order a gimbap for me-”

“-they don’t sell gimbap at this stall-”

“-oh,” jae pouts. “i want gimbap, though.”

 brian frowns. “we can search for some later? or maybe myeong-dong will have some.”

“fine, fine. get your tteokbokki. i’ll search for some gimbap myself.”

with that, jae leaves brian in search of his desired afternoon snack. skeptical, brian takes a glimpse over his shoulder every now and then, just to make sure jae’s doing alright. (considering he’s always getting fed in the company building, takeaways or restaurants, brian’s pretty sure the market atmosphere must be somewhat foreign to him, right?) however, his focus shifts to the lady standing at the stall gesturing for him to order, and he does. he orders two servings, one for jae, too.

meanwhile, jae, though slightly unsure of the market scene, assures himself that he can find the best gimbap himself, sliding in between bodies of strangers to get through the narrow alleys, all the while scanning the stalls.

“oh my gosh! is that jae? from day6? jae!”

fuck, fuck, holy _shit_.

jae never bothers with getting security or a manager with him whenever he films; he’s quite capable of handling fans by himself. but facing a fan in a busy ass market whilst in the midst of a sandwich between a burly foreigner with a bushy beard and a stone-faced korean elderly man standing in line for savoury gimbap? _so_ not what he was rooting for.

several screams resound from god knows where, and jae has to pull his cap down lower in an attempt not to stir more attention - to no avail. a worker at the next stall drops her tray of freshly-made bindaetteok, a pair of teens at the front of the line swivel around and screech at the tops of their lungs, several girls are rushing towards him from the end of the market alley.

“oh, _god_ ,” jae mumbles under his breath, hugging his camera tightly to him as he cowers from the attention. out of the blue, an arm reaches out and a hand grabs his upper right arm, yanking him out of the line for gimbap and urging him into a narrow alley hidden in between stalls.

startled, jae looks up at the offender. “brian! give me some warning before murdering my arm, will you-”

“-shut up, man, and hurry your ass,” brian hisses as they power-walk along the alleys, exiting out of the small market and out in the streets. he then turns and shoves a magazine in jae’s hand. “cover up that camera with this; it attracts unwanted attention. and here.” brian pulls a spare mask from the back pocket of his jeans, “wear this, for god’s sake. you should know to cover yourself up in a busy place like that.”

“okay, _dad_ -”

“-shut up, and get to the train already,” brian urges. “you’re lucky i got my tteokbokki already, or i’m out to kill you for this.”

 

**_______________**

 

when they collapse into a pair of seats in the train compartment with a huff, jae hurriedly pushes the mask down and fumbles for his phone, swiping across it and logging into twitter, before releasing an exasperated whine.

“what now?” brian asks, all the while chewing on his rice roll.

“someone reported me at gwangjang market. and someone _else_ overheard us mention meyong-dong. i swear to all the high heavens i’m a good guy; what did i do to get this luck of mine?” jae grumbles, before clicking his phone off.

brian chews on this piece of information - and also on his snack. “does that mean-”

“-we can’t go out for dinner, or else we’ll be attracting a mob,” jae concludes, before groaning again and closing his eyes shut. “i was hoping for a smooth film today; i guess i’m just damn wrong about today.”

“don’t beat yourself up about it-”

“-how can i not?” jae grumbles. “i even dragged your ass out of bed to follow me-”

“-don’t feel bad, it’s free food-”

“-but i should-”

“-oh god, just shut up, and eat,” brian finishes, before poking at a rice roll and lifting it to jae’s lips. “eat away your worries.”

“didn’t you order this for yourself?”

“yeah, but i ordered a serving for you too,” brian admits, a bit sheepishly. “now, say ‘ahh’...”

jae rolls his eyes jokingly. “I’m not a kid, you know,” he tells him, but says ‘ahh’ anyways, his lips parting. brian tries not to sweat it, but the grip on the wooden floss stick holding the rice roll is loose, and he ends up poking the corner of jae’s lips with the snack.

“brian, stop teasing and feed me already.”

brian blushes a deep red. “sorry, i-”

“-nuh uh, no excuses, feed me.”

slowly, brian brings the rice roll to jae’s lips, and jae takes a dainty bite out of it, his eyes focused on it. brian has to steady himself as the train jolts to a halt at a station, all the while looking at jae. how can he not? his gold-rimmed glasses catch the light of the train and glimmer; his eyes are dark but bright, his hair the mussy silver he’d been hesitant to dye. (“it doesn’t look good on me…” “why not?” “don’t i look like jack fucking frost?”)

when jae takes the last bite of rice roll, his eyes peer up, and brian can’t look away, because _shit_ jae’s already seen him, um, seeing _him._ brian’s ears are annoyingly red as jae’s lips break into a slow grin.

"are you staring at me?”

brian blushes harder. “no, i wasn’t-”

“-yeah, yeah you were-”

“-you’ve got sauce on your lips,” brian hastily says, before retrieving a tissue paper he’d taken from the stall earlier, and lifting it to wipe the residue off jae’s lips. before either of them can register his actions, brian softly swipes at jae’s lips with the tissue paper, ever so gently.

jae looks at brian, as if in a different light. “thanks… bribri.”

“um. no problem.” brian’s hand falls, but not before jae catches it with his own hand, deft fingers wrapping around brian’s wrist.

“thanks. for today,” jae says softly, in a hushed whisper, like sharing a secret between them.

brian smiles back. _badum, badum._

even quieter, jae adds, “i guess jaehyungparkian didn’t die after all.”

 

**_______________**

 

“y’all back so early?” sungjin’s the first to notice their earlier-than-normal presence as they emerge at the front door, yanking off their shoes and setting them down.

jae speaks up first. “yeah…” he replies. “met a bunch of fans.”

sungjin tsks, before letting out a soft sigh. “well, it’s alright. as long as you guys filmed something. we’re getting takeaway later, so go wash up first and rest,” he instructs - the pair of them feel like kids under sungjin’s watch. as usual.

the two of them pass by the living room, saying a quick hi to wonpil and dowoon playing a video game, before ducking into their dorm room. while jae sets the camera down on the table, brian walks over to the chest of drawers and opening them, before taking up a shirt and underwear.

he swivels around to grab his towel when he almost bumps chest-first into jae, who’s stood awkwardly in front of him, hand running through his hair. brian clears his throat before asking, “um, what’s up, jae?”

jae glances at his socked feet, before glancing back up at brian - with a hint of shyness, brian realises with a skip of his heart.

“look, brian, i meant it back at the train. thanks for today,” jae starts with a grin. “i know i kind of dragged you out today and you planned really well for today, so i feel slightly guilty. i was hoping to, uh,” he adjusts the collar of his tee mid-talk, “i was hoping to return the favour.”

brian’s eyebrows furrow together. “but you owe me coffee for a month. and money for ramen, right?”

“yeah, but…” jae’s voice falters as he takes a step closer, cheeks a dusty pink, eyes glittering under the dorm lights. their chests bump. _badum, badum_. “i want to make it up to you. wholly and genuinely.” with that, he places his lips ever so lightly against brian’s, gentle and soothing, like a wave seeping up the sands at a beach at sunset.

and brian melts into the kiss, his eyes closed shut, his clothes falling to the floor in a disarray, but _fuck that_. his hands tremble as they grip onto jae’s hips, slowly but surely, as he kisses back just as gently, just lips touching and teasing, tasting a bit before retreating.

he opens his eyes.

“jae, i-”

“-i mean it, bribri. i like you. quite a bit, more so,” jae confesses, his cheeks pinker now.

“um, s-same here,” brian stutters, before jae leans in again, and their lips touch, taste, tongues intertwining and retreating consistently, even as brian guides them to the bed, even as they fall to the bed, side-by-side, even as jae moans softly, sending brian alight in the kiss. brian feels lighter than ever, like he can fly-

“oh yeah, guys, ramen or- oh my god!” dowoon shrieks as he shoves the door open to the sight of the two making out. the pair of them scream like banshees, and jae shouts, “whatever! whatever is good!” followed by an embarrassed “okay okay i’ll go!” and the hurried click of the door.

jae buries his head in the crook of brian’s neck. “my. lord. i don’t think i can give dowoonie vocal lessons while looking into his eyes ever again,” he whines, humiliated.

brian just laughs and simply pats jae’s back. because jae is a man of a kind - a hilarious one with the craziest, funkiest ideas at that - and brian knows that. and loves that, too.

 

**_______________**

 

when the 18th of july comes around, brian clicks onto youtube and watches the video. watches through the scenes they shot, the scenes jae shot, the memes byron edited in. one thing that he doesn’t remember is the shot of himself rambling on about the tteokbokki in myeong-dong, but remembers how jae had been fumbling with the camera settings to ‘adjust the lighting’ on the way to the market. _liar liar pants on fire._

but jae captures the moment nicely: the light shining on brian, his eyes glittery in their fox-like way, his laugh going off like a howl. so brian watches until the end, baffled as he reads the korean words at the ending screen.

_together forever, jaehyungparkian. thank you, brian!_

brian smiles. _oh, the things i do for you, park jaehyung._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it :') leave any criticism/comments behind. thank you!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
